Alice
by shironekosakura
Summary: Mikan Yukihira es una muchacha de 16 años, dotada de alices. Después de batallar durante años para huir de la Academia Alice y la AAO, es llevada, por petición de su tío, a la academia donde se reencontrará con varios amigos de la infancia.
1. Prólogo

Hola! Según lo que pone en mi perfil, soy Shironekosakura. Este es mi pimer fic publicado y estoy un poco nerviosa por saber vuestras opiniones. Espero que tengáis piedad y no me matéis a reviews negativos (si es que hay rewiews) por mi manera de escribir y por las posibles faltas de ortografía. Después de esta pequeña "charla", deberiamos empezar el relato, así que... ¡Allà vamos!

**ALICE.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Me llamo Mikan, Mikan Yukihira Azumi, y soy un Alice. Mis padres fallecidos, Yuka Azumi y Izumi Yukihira fueron los únicos fugitivos de la academia Alice, el lugar donde todos nosotros somos llevados algún día, donde nos enseñan a controlar nuestros "poderes", y la vida es supuestamente mucho más sencilla gracias a ellos. Eso es lo que piensan todos los estudiantes de allí, lo que les enseñan desde pequeños. Muy pocos conocen realmente la cara oculta de Gakuen Alice*. Entre ellos los de Habilidad Peligrosa, a los que llevo observando desde años.

Durante gran parte de mis 16 años de vida he pasado los días huyendo, escapando, luchando y matando todo aquello que se interponía a mi paso. ¿La razón? Tanto la academia como la AAO (Organización Anti Alice) me persiguen por culpa de mis extraños alices, para usarlos como se les antoja. No siempre fue así. Antes solo perseguían a mi madre. Pero no la alcanzaron.

Durante los primeros años de mi vida fui feliz junto a mis padres, mi hermano Youichi, Rei-nii y mis amigos de la aldea donde vivíamos. Tan feliz como puede ser una niña que se prepara por la guerra que se avecina, sí. Pero feliz ante todo.

A los 5 años un cambio radical se dio a cabo en mi vida. Mis padres fueron asesinados ante mis propios ojos y los de mi recién nacido hermano. Y al cumplir los 10, tuve que mandar a Yôu con Rei-nii a Gakuen Alice, para así poder darle un "hogar" donde al menos tuviera de comer. Yo mientras tanto, empecé a robar información de la AAO y destruir sus bases.

Ahora me encuentro ante las puertas de la academia con Narumi-sensei, un amigo de mis difuntos padres, para poder matricularme. Todo gracias a las peticiones de mi queridísimo tío, que por cierto, también es director de la División Secundaria.


	2. Agradable bienvenida

CAPÍTULO 1: "AGRADABLE" BIENVENIDA

Llevábamos unos 10 minutos esperando a mi tío en su despacho. Una gran sala gris, con un exageradamente alargado escritorio al fondo, tan solo una fotografía de mis padres y yo en brazos decoraba la sala.

Tío Kazumi entró a la habitacón corriendo. Me hizo gracia ver cómo me buscaba desesperadamente, y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Al encontrarme con la mirada, solto un suspiro y sonrió aliviado.

—¡Mikan! ¡Cuánto tiempo!¿Qué tal el viaje?—dijo abrazándome.

No había cambiado nada físicamente. A pesar de tener más de 40 años, aparentaba unos 19 gracias a su alice de longevidad.

Pude ver de reojo la cara de sorpresa de Narumi. Seguramente no era muy frecuente ver a tu director frío y inexpresivo a punto de llorar de alegría.

—Tío...Me ahogas...¡No puedo respirar!—dije entrecortadamente.

—Sí, sí...Ya...— gruñó.

—Uff! Por fin ¿Me puedes decir para que quieres matricularme? No esperaba hacerlo tan repentinamente...

—Mikan... No puedo dejar que sigas viviendo como lo haces. Me han dicho que la última vez llegaste a tu piso con graves heridas y tosiendo sangre. Aunque Rei te envie los medicamentos, no puedes seguir sin tratamiento médico después de las misiones. Ten en cuenta que tienes el 4º tipo de alice. Si sigues así, tú...

Morirás. Eso quería decir él. El alice que tengo, al ser tan poderoso, acorta mi vida cada vez que lo uso desmesuradamente. No es que me importe mucho morir, pero es doloroso estar tosiendo sangre cada dos por tres.

—Aquí tenemos a Subaru y el puede tratarte.—Prosiguió—Pero no solo es eso. Kounji y la AAO quieren dar el siguiente paso y pretenden secuestrar a los estudiantes y utilizarlos a su gusto. Ese maldito malnacido...

Comprendí la situación, y después de una larga charla sobre todas las razones por las que me debia quedar, logró convencerme.

—Bueno pues, ya está quedarás aquí. Narumi será tu profesor. Serás habilidad peligrosa, estrella especial y Youichi podrá quedarse contigo en tu habitación.—Concluyó. Miró a mi nuevo profesor y éste asintió.

Narumi-sensei me acompañó al edificio estrella especial. Mi habitación era más bien un gran piso dúplex. Al entrar me encontré con un gran salón con sofás y televisión plana incluidos, una cocina perfectamente equipada y en el piso superior, 2 habitaciones con baño.

—Mikan-chan, mañana te traeré el uniforme a las 7:00 h. Las clases empiezan a las 8 en punto, ¿Si?. Bueno, entonces me despido.—dijo.

—Está bien, muchas gracias sensei, Buenas noches.— Me despedí.

Subí a mi cuarto. Una cama enorme y un buen escritorio con un portátil nuevecito sobre él, eran parte del mobiliario. Encima de la cama encontré una cajita. Un smartphone de último modelo se escondía en su interior. No me interesaban mucho estas cosas, pero un regalo era un regalo, así que lo acepté gustosa. Me sorprendió bastante el enorme armario lleno de ropa que encontré.

Me puse un pijama que encontré al fondo. Me tumbé a la cama y empecé a descargar toda la música que me permitía la tarjeta del móvil. Me gustaba la música. De pequeña logré aprender a tocar varios instrumentos. Después de un buen rato tumbada, me acabé durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 6:30 de la mañana. Todavía era pronto así que decidí tomarme un relajante baño y me puse una camisa blanca con unos shorts, ya que Narumi-sensei me traería el uniforme más tarde. Fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno.

Un rato después llegó el sensei y, básicamente, me obligó a ponerme el uniforme al momento. El uniforme era bastante bonito. Consistía en una falda azul a cuadros por encima de las rodillas, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta gris oscuro. Me puse el conjunto y añadí unas medias blancas, un collar, y una pulsera con cadenas. Desenredé mi cabello castaño hasta la cintura y lo dejé suelto.

—Mikan-chan, ¡Estás preciosa!— dijo él al verme.

—Gracias.—contesté—¿Nos vamos, sensei?.

Narumi-san abrió la puerta y caminamos un rato hasta llegar a la clase.

—Bueno, Mi-chan, esta es la clase 2-B de la División Secundaria— mencionó— Entra cuando diga tu nombre ¿De acuerdo?

—Si— dije.

Narumi-sensei entró en clase y se escucharon abucheos, y comentarios un tanto homófobos, debido a que sensei era algo afeminado. Y él amenazó con usar su alice. Ahora que lo pienso, creo recordar que su alice era el de las feromonas humanas.

Escuché mi nombre, así que con paso firme, entré en la sala. La mayoría de los chicos se me quedaron mirando, pero no les di importancia. Vi a Hotaru, mi mejor amiga de la infáncia construyendo sus extraños inventos, sin ni tan solo mirarme. Sonreí un poco. No había cambiado en absoluto.

—Mikan Yukihra, espero que me tratéis bien.—me presenté.

Al oir mi nombre Hotaru dejó caer su invención y se levantó de golpe, con una pequeña lágrima que solo llegamos a apreciar Narumi y yo.

—Mikan...¿Qué haces...? ¿Pero cuándo...?

Aun siendo un susurro, llegaron a escucharlo todos. Sonreí tranquilizadoramente y ella se sentó de nuevo. Más tarde le tendría que explicar todo.

—Bien. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta para Mikan?— dijo el profesor.

Rápidamente un montón de voces empezaron a sonar. Pero los llegué a callar con un puñetazo en la mesa y una mirada asesina, ensguida entendieron lo que debían hacer.

En orden, levantaron las manos y el sensei fue dándoles la palabra.

—Yukihira-san, ¿Quiere salir conmigo?— dijo un chico.

—¿Le gusta alguien?— dijo otro.

Esto me puso de muy mal humor. ¿Qué les importaba a ellos mi vida privada?

—Si no tenéis preguntas más interesantes, me iré a sentar. Sensei ¿Dónde me siento?

—Espera. ¿Cuál es tu alice? ¿En que habilidad estás?—preguntó un chico con gafas.

—Alice no. Alices. Tengo anulación, teletransportación y SEC: robar, borrar y copiar cualquier otro alice. Habilidad Peligrosa.— Me miraron con miedo. Odiaba que me miraran con miedo.

—Mi-chan, te sentarás con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico con el manga. Él será tu compañero.— dijo Narumi.— Tenéis hora libre, mis queridos alumnos. Yo me voy. ¡Adiós!

Cuándo me acerqué al pupitre que me habían asignado, una chica con 3 kg de maquillaje me paró.

—Oye, tú. No te puedes sentar con Natsume-sama—dijo

La ignoré y fui a sentarme.

—Luna, hazla pagar. Usa tu alice—dijo otra.

Luna cogió impulso y intentó golpearme sin éxito. Al ver que la fuerza no le sería útil utilizó su alice: succión de almas. Lo anulé y clavé mi mano en la mesa del tal Natsume.

—Tu alice no me afecta, idiota.—dije furiosa— Y tú, Hyuuga, manten a tus fans locas lejos de mí. Que no me molesten de nuevo.

Natsume me miró por primera vez desde que entré en el aula. Se quedó un rato observándome y después de unos largos minutos aguántandole la mirada, formó una llama con sus manos y la dirigió a mi mano, que permanecía inmóvil en su escritorio.

Mi mano empezó a arder, pero no me importó. De pequeña aguanté más que eso.

—Quita tu mano de mi mesa—ordenó— Ahora.

—Tú no me mandas. Apaga la llama y quitaré mi mano. Esto no es nada para mí ¿Sabes?

—Hyuuga. No te convendría hacerla enfadar. No sabes de lo que es capaz. —dijo Hotaru. Después me miró a mí.—Mikan, no lo mates, es un idiota pero no es mal chaval.

Reí. En realidad me estaba divirtiendo. Además, Natsume parecía bastante sorprendido ante la confesión de Hotaru.

El alice de fuego acabó cediendo y apagó la llama. Mi brazo acabó quemado al rojo vivo, pero utilicé el alice de curación de Subaru para curarlo y me senté al lado de él. Vi como un chico rubio con un conejo en brazos me miró de reojo. Me presenté.

—Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?—le sonreí. Vi cómo se sonrojaba y reí al ver cómo mi mejor amiga le sacaba fotos al pobre chico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Estaba pensando hacer el próximo capítulo desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido gato negro. Os parece bien? Decídmelo en los reviews.


	3. El reencuentro

CAPÍTULO 2: EL REENCUENTRO.

**NATSUME POV**

Ayer no pude dormir bien. Después de volver de una misión me enteré de que alguien se había mudado en mi edificio. Increible. No todo el mundo era capaz de vivir en el edificio Estrella Especial. Aunque me sorprendió un poco no le di mucha importancia, y me dirigí a mi clase.

Las niñatas-fan me empezaron a seguir pero las alejé con una de mis caras de fastidio. Me senté junto a Ruka, mi mejor amigo, que me saludó al llegar ante él. Saqué un manga de mi cartera y me puse a leerlo mientras todos hablaban.

Entró Gay-sensei y todos lo abuchearon. Dijo algo sobre un nuevo alumno, y pensé que sería otra niña loca enamorada de Ruka o de mí, así que seguí con el manga.

Se oyeron unos pasos firmes y toda la clase enmudeció. Entonces me entró curiosidad y pretendí mirar de reojo sin éxito. Al ver a la nueva alumna quedé atontado. Era realmente preciosa, dulce pero madura y seria a la vez.

—Mikan Yukihira—se presentó con una bonita pero fría voz.

Mikan Yukihira. Yukihira... Me sonaba de algo. A pesar de pretender no prestar atención, la observé desde detrás del manga. Narumi dió permiso para hacerle preguntas y todos empezaron a hacer mucho ruido. Se oyó un golpe: la nueva había golpeado algo para callarlos así que, asustados, preguntaron en orden.

Las preguntas estúpidas sobre su vida privada la hicieron molestar. Y antes de que se estallara, Inchou la paró.

—Espera. ¿Cuál es tu alice? ¿En que habilidad estás?—dijo.

—Alice no. Alices. Tengo anulación, teletransportación y SEC: robar, borrar y copiar cualquier otro alice. Habilidad Peligrosa.— Joder. Alices suficientemente fuertes como para que la Academia la torture.

Noté algo de tristeza en sus ojos cuando la miraron con miedo. Sabía lo que sentía. Narumi le dijo que se sentara con nosotros, callando los murmullos.

Se acercó a mí y a Ruka para sentarse y el zorrón del aula, Luna Koizumi intentó impedírselo. Utilizó su alice en ella pero no hizo efecto. Esta niña tiene hasta el cerebro de plástico. Dijo que tenía el alice de anulación. Qué estúpida, por Dios.

A la nueva no le hizo gracia. La miró con furia, y clavó su puño en mi mesa. ¡Dios! Tenía que reconocer que tenía fuerza. Hasta dejó marca en la madera.

Encendí un poco de fuego y le ordené que quitara su brazo, pero resistió sin hacer una sola mueca de dolor. Acabé cediendo dejándole el brazo al rojo vivo. Hizo algo con las manos y se curó la quemadura.

Se sentó y habló con Ruka un rato. Después sacó un libro enorme y unos buenos cascos para comenzar a leer y escuchar musica.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Imai se acercó a ella pero ésta le contestó que iría a comer con ella más tarde, que quería estar sola un rato. Imai accedió y se separaron. Yo salí después de ellas.

Me dirigí al árbol Sakura y me escondí entre unos arbustos al verla recostada sobre una de las ramas más altas, con algunas lágrimas a los ojos.

—Hyuuga. Sé que estás ahí. Deja de espiarme. Ah, por cierto, siento haber dañado tu pupitre, te lo merecías, pero tendré que arreglarlo.

Me acerqué a ella, saliendo de mi escondite. No entiendo cómo se dio cuenta.

—¿Me lo merecía? Yo no hice nada, lunares—dije al ver parte de su ropa interior.

—¿Lunares? —¡Eres un maldito mente-sucia-pervertido!

Me lanzó una daga de hielo que esquivé sonriendo burlonamente.

—¡No te atrevas a sonreir, algún día te acabaré matando!

—Que sí, Polka, sí—me calmé— ¿Qué haces en mí arbol?

—No es tu árbol, Hyuuga. Así que cállate que no me pienso ir.

Hubo silencio durante todo el rato que estube allí. Yo comí mi almuerzo y ella solo durmió un rato.

Yo partí hacia la clase de Jinno, me senté y vi como Lunares aparecía mediante teletransportación. Al rato llegó Jinno.

—Mikan...— ¿Por qué todos los profesores la conocían?

Ella lo miró signifacativamente. Y no prestó nada de atención durante la clase. Me vio observándola y dijo:

—¿Qué miras, pervertido?

—Lo fea que eres Polka

—Te juro que me vengaré por eso, Hyuuga.— lanzó una mirada que hasta a mí me dio escalofríos.

Entonces el amargado de Jinno le dijo que hiciera una operación frente a la clase. Una tan difícil que ni siquiera yo era capaz de entender.

Ella tranquilamente caminó hasta el pizarrón y lo resolvío en menos de 1 minuto, ante la sorpresa de todos.

— 55 segundos, Yukihira.—No has cambiado nada, pero a la vez has camiado tanto, Mikan...—susurró.

—¿Qué esperabas, Jin-Jin? Esto es lo más fácil que he hecho en mi corta vida.

—No has cambiado nada, pero a la vez has camiado tanto, Mikan...—susurró Jinno sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

Polka rió. Una risa suave que hizo eco en toda el aula. Al vernos tan sorpredidos carraspeó y volvió a su semblante serio y frío.

Las clases se hacían aburridas. Yo no podía evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia ella y eso me pareció raro. Nunca antes me había pasado y empezaba a preocuparme. Ella cada vez parecía más aburrida y entonces, cuando fue a sacar el mismo libro de ayer de su mochila, apareció Persona con Youichi en brazos, abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

Al verlos me puse de pie, tirando la silla. Entonces vi a Lunares en la misma posición que yo.

—Mikan Yukihira. ¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme!—dijo Persona. ¿Qué tenían que ver Youichi y Persona con ella?— Tienes 2 minutos para hablar con Hijiri. Sal de clase inmediatamente después.

Bajó a Youichi y éste miró a Polka con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Mikan-nee? ¿Eres tú? ¡Has vuelto!

Corrió hacia Polka y lloró abrazado a ella. Todos enmudecimos por un momento. ¿Qué de monios...?

Un momento. ¿Yô había dicho "Mikan-nee"?¿Lunares es su hermana?

Ella pareció estar aturdida durante un momento, pero lo abrazó fuertemente y se le humedecieron los ojos. Lo tranquilizó y le susurró algo al oído. Después se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿You, te quieres quedar aquí mientras hablo con Rei o vienes conmigo?

—Me quedaré con Natsume Onii-chan.—contestó el que hasta ahora había sido MÍ "hermano".

Ella asintió y salió del aula. Youichi se dirigió a mí en silencio. Lo tomé en brazos y lo senté a mi regazo. Lo miré pidiendo explicaciones pero él negó con la cabeza, diciéndome que me lo contaría luego. Luego se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa y una lagrimita en el rostro.

**MIKAN POV**

Salí de clase y vi a Rei-nii apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Me miró y abrió la boca para hablar.

—Antes de que digas nada: llegué ayer; me dijo que viniera mi tío y por último, te iba a visitar hoy en Habilidad Peligrosa.— lo interrumpí.

Me dio un collejón en la nuca.

—¡No me interrumpas, chiquilla del demonio! Conociéndote no me lo dirías hasta que viniera yo mismo a verte. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre a Kazumi hacerte venir aquí?!. ¡¿Estamos tontos o qué?!.

—Oh, venga Rei, pareces otra persona. Tranquilízate.

—Calla y dame un abrazo atolondrada—hacía mucho que no te veía.

Onii-chan me dio un abrazo de oso, temiendo que me desvaneciera al soltarme.

—¿Para qué has venido, Rei-nii? Además de para sermonearme, claro.

—Si, es verdad, tengo que ponerte controladores alice. Tres en las orejas, un brazalete y un anillo.

—¡Qué exagerados! Ni que fuera incapaz de controlarlos.¿Me tenéis miedo, o qué?—dije bromeando— Pónmelos ya, anda.

Me puso los controladores y me mandó al aula de nuevo. Entonces me acordé de todos mis compañeras, que me miraban curiosos. Cuando You llegó, me olvidé de ellos y ahora tendría que darles explicaciones.

Vi a Youichi durmiendo sobre Natsume. Aunque no lo reconocería nunca, me agradaba Hyuuga. Sobretodo porque era la persona que más cuidaba de mi hermanito. Cuando venía a la Academia a escondidas, siempre veía como lo protegía de Rei-nii, aunque no tuviera motivos.

Me acerqué a ellos y miré a You mientras unas lagrimitas traicioneras se asomaban en mis ojos. Natsume pareció notarlo, porque abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verlo. Reí amargamente y susurré.

—Por fin lo veo... Ha pasado tanto tiempo... ¿Sabes lo que se siente el no poder estar con la única persona por la que sigues viviendo, Natsume?

No sé ni siquiera por qué le conté eso. Se supone que no confío en nadie más que en Hota-chan, pero él... Él ha estado cuidando con su vida lo que yo más quiero en este mundo.

Natsume me entregó a mi hermano en brazos, con una mirada llena de comprensión. Abracé a Youichi fuertemente, con cuidado de no despertarlo y le acaricié el cabello dulcemente.

Al terminar las clases, Yô había despertado, y me abrazaba fuertemente sentado en mi regazo. Hota-chan llegó con unos compañeros que miraban con ternura a Yô.

—Mikan, estos son: Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Inchou y Koko. Te querían conocer pero tenían vergüenza.

—¡Imai-san! No digas eso.—gritó Anna—Yukihira-san, verás... Mañana iremos a Central Town y nos preguntábamos si querrías venir.

—Llámame Mikan. Supongo que iré, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para decorar mi habitación. ¿Mañana a las 6.00h os parece bien?

Los chicos asintieron contentos.

—Mikan-nee. ¿Onii-chan y Ruka-nii pueden venir también?

—Claro, You.— ¿Quedamos en mi habitación?. Estoy en el mismo edificio que Natsume.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Nos dejarás ver tu habitación?— gritó Sumire.

—Claro Permy, no te invito por nada...— Sumire se puso roja como un tomate y Hotaru la interrumpió.

—Mikan, ¿Nos vamos ya? Tienes mucho que contarme

Asentí y salimos camino a mi habitación con Youichi.

Cuando llegamos, les conté a You y a Hotaru cómo y por qué llegué a la Academia y lo que estuve haciendo antes de eso. También le dije a You que ahora viviría conmigo, por petición de nuestro tío.

—¿Nuestro tío?

— Sí... Kazumi Yukihira, el director de la División Secundaria, es nuestro tío. ¿No lo sabías?

Me miraron incrédulos, y recordé que nunca se los había comentado, por lo que su reacción era bastante natural.

Después de bastante tiempo hablando, oí un ruidito proveniente de mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje:

"_Mikan;_

_Mañana empezarás las clases en Habilidad Peligrosa._

_En tu armario debe haber una máscara de gato. Póntela al venir._

_Tu nombre clave será Shiro Neko. Todos los otros alumnos estarán allí._

_Te esperamos en el bosque del sur, a las 8:30h._

_Rei/ Persona"_

Suspiré . Querría pasar más tiempo con los chicos en Central Town, pero veo que será imposible.

—¿Qué sucede, Mikan?

—¿Eh? Nada, es que Persona me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que tengo que reunirme con ellos mañana, no podré estar mucho tiempo con vosotros en Central Town.

—Entiendo. No te preocupes por eso, ya nos compensarás...

Vi algo de malicia en los ojos de Hotaru, pero lo dejé pasar.

—Oye, ya es tarde, vamos a dormir. Hotaru ¿quieres quedarte a dormir con nosotros?.

—Sí. ¿Puedo?

—¡Claro! Puedes tomarte un baño si quieres, yo te prestaré un pijama.


End file.
